A known method for imparting an elasticity to the hair comprises, for example, using a hair cosmetic containing a polymeric substance to be adsorbed on the surface of the hair. As a hair cosmetic of this type, a hair rinse, which is applied to the hair and then washed away is examplified.
However, a hair cosmetic of this type is disadvantageous in that the polymeric substance is adsorbed on the hair surface only in an insufficient amount, and as a result, the desired effects cannot be fully achieved. In addition, it causes damages (for example, dryness, stiffness, etc.) of the hair and deteriorates the texture thereof.
On the other hand, it has been known to impart an elasticity to the hair by astringing the hair with the use of a hair cosmetic containing an astringent.
In this case, however, the hair is seriously damaged (stiff and dry) and the hair texture is deteriorated, similar to the above-mentioned method.